


系统解剖学通宵复习计划

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: 如何又快又好复习系统解剖学？





	系统解剖学通宵复习计划

急，我系统解剖学背不完了怎么办？

孟鹤堂很烦躁，烦躁到他甚至想去知乎提问。然而并没有什么用，都是自己造的孽。究其原因要追溯到填志愿的时候，年轻人理想主义一点没问题，但实际做起来便是打落牙齿也只能自己咽下。他现在只想穿越回两年前，狠狠一巴掌扇醒自己，学个语言类有什么不好，非要学医脑子怕不是有坑。

劝人学医天打雷劈，他咬牙切齿地想，尤其是期末复习的时候。

同为F大临床医学五年制大学二年级在读本科生，孟鹤堂在两个社团负责人加一个学院团学联副主席的位置上游刃有余，却搞不定系统解剖学，；而他的室友兼男友周九良，同学眼里神龙见首不见尾、除了上课都逮不到人的周神此时正在阳台上浴室里愉快冲澡，隔音不赖的门里传出他高亢嘹亮的叫小番。有时候世界就是不太公平，在大家纷纷每天睡眠四小时在通宵自习室不见天日甚至有人没空洗澡——活得不像个人的时候，周九良依旧保持生活质量且同时胸有成竹，这或许就是他无限接近4.0的GPA带给他的自信与资本——没到4.0是因为他体育成绩拖了后腿，谁让他做不来引体向上。

真正的天才是不知道何为紧张的，或许。哪怕现在离考试已经不足四十八小时了。

周九良擦着头发从浴室里走出来的时候孟鹤堂正瘫在椅子上双眼失神，面前的《人体解剖学学习指导》停在感觉器。

“一个小时之前你就在看感觉器。”周九良扫了他一眼，冷静地指出这一点。

“我背不下来……”孟鹤堂气若游丝。

“循环看了吗？神经看了吗？运动和内脏再过一遍了吗？”

“周神不要拉我三省吾身了，我顺便还可以告诉周神，我名词解释就只看了一遍，历年题看都还没看，实物图谱挨个扫了一眼，但我也看不出来那堆横截面里的白质到底要怎么分——我拿自己的电脑看都费劲，就一教那个投影仪，色差老么大老么大，考试要是真出了上哪儿看啊……”

“那你别睡觉了。”周九良冷酷地说，“要是你不想挂科，我建议你赶紧对着宝典过一遍历年题，主要是多看看循环和神经，感觉器甚至可以放放。至于运动和内脏——”

“期中之前考过的内容期末不是不考了吗？”孟鹤堂后知后觉睁大眼睛。

“老师不会放过你的，之前已经连着考了三年股神经所支配的肌肉及其作用了。还有跟内脏相关的血管和神经，随便抓一个不就带着期中之前一起考了？”

靠。孟鹤堂哀嚎一声，重新瘫在椅子上。

周九良耸耸肩，回身开始翻吹风机。

“我说，九良，你能帮我复习运动和内脏吗？”吹风机噪音间歇里孟鹤堂见缝插针开口。

“怎……么帮？”周九良问得迟疑。

“比如你给我当一回活人大体老师……？”

“全自动的，哪里不会点哪里，还会自动帮背知识点的那种？”周九良关了吹风机幽幽地说。

孟鹤堂点点头。周九良歪头看他，脸上的表情——如果孟鹤堂没理解错——应该就是“我看我男朋友是期末考试复习疯了”。

“来嘛——对着实物复习记得快点，周神来帮帮我。”孟鹤堂作出服软神色，他知道周九良吃软不吃硬，也知道怎样把无理请求讲到无法拒绝。

果然周九良定定看他几秒，然后摇头叹气同时妥协。

“行，”周九良说，接着抬起手指试图撂狠话，“就这一回。”

“得嘞。”孟鹤堂喜笑颜开。

三人寝只住了两人，两张上床下桌被瓜分，还空着一张下铺单人床，虽然没人睡，也铺上了床垫床单甚至还有枕头。此时此刻空床充当合格解剖实验室手术床角色。临时活人大体周九良老师下身盖着条毛巾躺在上头，很敬业地连呼吸都放轻变缓。他闭上眼睛试图躲避谜一样尴尬氛围，听孟鹤堂窸窸窣窣动作声。

孟鹤堂跪在床旁，一手握着学习指导一手在周九良身上游荡，历年题摊在旁边。他念念有词把手按上周九良脑壳。

“头骨孔隙不用背了，期中识图过了。”周九良提醒。

手指移到周九良眼睑。若即若离的力度让周九良想起上次孟鹤堂小心翼翼抚摸蝴蝶翅膀的样子，温柔、好奇、耐心，且渐渐带上捕猎神色。他有些痒，上眼睑痒，还有些不知道是哪里的地方痒。于是他清清嗓子，故作平静开口。

“顺便，房水的循环及其作用？”停顿在眼睑上的指尖一僵，周九良乘胜追击，“你背了一小时感觉器，总该记住点什么。”

“……睫状体产生，后房、瞳孔、前房、虹膜角膜角、巩膜静脉窦——最后到眼静脉。折光、营养、维持眼内压，眼内压过高导致青光眼？”

不情不愿却语速飞快地背完一套，一小时超长感觉器复习果然卓有成效。周九良满意点头。

孟鹤堂的手指往下头去，划过他鼻梁点在鼻尖上，念叨起骨性结构黏膜结构又念起鼻泪管和鼻咽。一把嗓子压得低沉，嘶嘶地响着气声，在周九良耳边无意识撩拨。念到鼻咽接着就是口咽喉咽，手指也自然往下走，按在两片唇上。周九良想动却不敢动，连话也讲不出口，只僵硬着身子等他拿开手。

手指动起来，却没像预想一样接着向下，而是猝不及防往里去。偷袭者轻而易举撬开他嘴唇齿列，捉住还没来得及自保的舌尖。

“我要看看丝状乳头和叶状乳头。”孟鹤堂理直气壮讲。

三根指头扯着周九良舌头，合不上的嘴角渐渐有晶亮亮涎水流下。周九良后知后觉自己莫名陷入危险境地，但敬业活人大体老师不能轻易食言。于是他呜呜咽咽着先表示了口头抗议，同时睁开眼凶狠盯视男友。而孟鹤堂淡定与他对视，甚至勾着嘴角笑得纯情，把想歪黑锅直接扣在周九良身上。

——只是周九良自以为凶狠，忘记了对于孟鹤堂来讲，橘猫生气也不过一种情趣。何况他现在话也讲不出，威胁与抗议听起来倒产生含糊暧昧意义。

像是在勾引人做更多事，不，身体力行复习。

手指松开舌尖，没等人推拒就往口腔里按，本能反应唆使唇舌紧紧裹住手指。等到周九良反应过来的时候事态似乎已经到了无法挽回的地步，毕竟他没听说过谁需要跨在自己身上复习。

“你下去。”他含着孟鹤堂手指含含糊糊说，“别让我推你。”

“我看不见你口咽喉咽，”孟鹤堂答得近乎无理取闹，“我现在想先复习泌尿系统生殖系统和一部分消化系统。”

空着的手意有所指地往周九良下身摸。

“周神居然也有七情六欲。”孟鹤堂俯下身叼住他耳垂，像是陷入某种奇特角色扮演状态，“真的要我下去？你妈不是让你做个诚实的男子汉吗？”

滚。周九良翻了个白眼，并认真考虑半秒是否该把嘴里的指头咬断。

只是情欲与理智一起叫停，到底男朋友还是自己的亲。孟鹤堂适时从他嘴里抽出手指。于是他涨红一张脸扭过头去，把话讲得咬牙切齿又有气无力。

“……不来就滚下去。”

孟鹤堂愉快地笑起来。

不来是不可能的，孟鹤堂一向拥有从善如流的优秀品质，何况他也真的要复习泌尿生殖和消化。毛巾被果断扔下了床，周九良已然半勃的性器被他捧在手里，连同两侧阴囊一起。

“九良，我忘了，外生殖器的形态结构描述——宝典上怎么说来着？”他无辜眼神看着周九良。

周九良翻了个白眼，表示不想理他。

“那我就只能自己去复习了……”狡猾的上位者作势要走，被周九良一把扯住了手腕。

周九良从来拿孟鹤堂没办法。他清清嗓子，开口第一个词语说完便被迫中断。下身陷入突来的高热与湿润，逼得他嗓子里噎出声不明不白的呻吟，听起来可怜又滑稽。

“继续。”孟鹤堂抬眼看他，吐出他阴囊含含糊糊说。唾液沾在他唇上，红色湿润发亮，“这么复习能加深印象。”

操你妈的加深印象。

下身重新陷入湿热泥沼，周九良努力集中精力。从皮肤与肉膜讲到精索外筋膜再到睾丸鞘膜。声音随着孟鹤堂唇舌动作不住颤抖，尾音上扬成了个钩子，是孟鹤堂猛然收紧口腔，裹得周九良头皮都炸起来。孟鹤堂侧脸耳朵和毛茸茸鬓角蹭在他阴茎上，那里已经彻底被唤醒，由生理本能与心理需求共同支配，昂扬着叫嚣着渴望着。他应该是需要更多，周九良模模糊糊想，或许他背完了阴囊该讲讲阴茎？孟鹤堂需要这种暗示吗？

思考被异物感打断。孟鹤堂分开他双腿坐在中间，手指按在身后入口，修剪得当的指甲漫不经心在穴口褶皱刮蹭，酥麻感沿脊髓传达到大脑。然后魔鬼幽幽开口。

“九良啊，直肠和肛管的结构你能讲讲吗？”

说到最后一个字的时候指节猝不及防插入，带着润滑湿淋淋冰冷液体往身子里头一寸寸推挤。周九良倒吸一口气，脑子里的知识网叫孟鹤堂扯开了洞，万缕千丝搅成一团麻。什么肛梳肛窦白线，他只感受得到孟鹤堂的手指在体内细致碾过，是在一如既往认真谨慎准备欢爱，又像是解剖实验室举着标本仔细观察。他跟着手指触碰本能讲出结构名称，身体渐渐觉出不满足来。

第二根指头适时插入，剪刀样开开合合，伴随第一根手指由里往外撤，在某个微妙位置堪堪停住。周九良意识到知识点问答即将更换主题，于是试图提前回忆前列腺知识。慌张在脸上写得明显，哪怕他闭着眼孟鹤堂也看得出。于是既是魔鬼主考官又是好学复习者的孟鹤堂往前探着俯下身去，炽热呼吸喷在周九良脸上。距离近得过分，周九良一睁眼就对上他亮晶晶眼睛。

“那个太简单了，不问你。”孟鹤堂笑嘻嘻讲，“不如说说喉的骨性结构和连结？”

犬齿一口咬上喉结，几乎唤起人深藏身体千百年的远古本能。周九良猛地颤抖。对方牙齿叼着脖颈上小块皮肤细细研磨，他仰着头，甲状软骨在柔软嘴唇下滚动。对，甲状软骨。他讲出这词的时候声音嘶哑得连自己都辨认不出。身体里容纳三根手指，深深浅浅抽插，在他讲出前庭裂与声门裂的时候准确按上敏感点，弄得周九良愣是把专业名词叫了个九曲十八弯。孟鹤堂直起身同时抽出手，把淋漓液体抹上他胸口，手背擦了把嘴角。

“行了，到这。”

他变戏法一样从枕头底下拿出小小塑料包装，周九良咬着下唇扯下他裤子。按捺已久的性器跳出来，孟鹤堂戴上套子，俯身与周九良交换亲吻，用舌头且交换腮腺下颌下腺舌下腺分泌液体。

性器进入紧致甬道时，两人同步发出叹息。性爱带来的快乐让人暂时从现实世界逃离，去他妈的期末考试，孟鹤堂迷迷糊糊想。他掐着周九良的腰一下下撞得又快又猛，偶尔他也并不是很想做温柔爱人。亲吻落在身下人雪白皮肉上，周九良不太喜欢体育锻炼，大一时抽空练出的肌肉在大二繁忙学业和规律饮食作用下被渐渐生出的脂肪掩盖，不管是摸起来还是吻起来都令人觉得温热柔软又幸福。唇齿给皮肉留下红痕，是情爱烙印亦是主权标记。周九良呻吟得克制压抑——毕竟宿舍的隔音真的并不是那么好。阴茎吐出透明前列腺液，汩汩打湿耻毛小腹，暗示快感堆积。欲望剑拔弩张，绽起凶狠青筋来，似乎甚至可自己跳动。

寻找敏感点对于孟鹤堂来说并不费力，3D人体在脑海里轻易变成正中矢状切面，他也同样轻易让周九良猝不及防惊叫出声，甬道猛地缩一下，绞得两人都生出奇妙感受。孟鹤堂食髓知味，抓着那里不放，顶得身下人喘得支离破碎。周九良迷离着一双眼，抬手推上孟鹤堂胸口，是欲拒还迎，毕竟性爱里湿润眼睛和潮红面庞统统可视为邀请。孟鹤堂捉住他手腕放在自己肩头，手臂圈紧了两人距离越发靠近，负距离也挤压得严丝合缝，仿佛连体内腔隙里空气一并挤出身体。

是难以思考，是无法呼吸，是惊涛骇浪间一叶扁舟上仅剩的两个幸存者，是血液精神集中在原始本能之上，只有快乐。

直到孟鹤堂声音在耳边惊雷般炸响。

“不如来复习下男性尿道？三部分两弯曲三狭窄三扩大？”

每念一个数字孟鹤堂就发狠顶撞一下，周九良只觉得自己大脑都飞出去。他红着眼咬牙切齿，说孟鹤堂你他妈别犯混，真考这个我咒你整道大题答不上。只是话讲得又没什么底气，带着呻吟喘息连上呜咽，骂街也变调情。他梗着脖子不答，是明显的神剧看多症状。只是他亲爱的男友、大反派孟鹤堂总有绝妙办法。指尖轻巧巧一勾一抹堵住开口，不得释放令他痛苦。

“给我讲清楚就让你爽。”孟鹤堂压着嗓子，奇迹般在这时也听起来冷静自持。周九良受不得他这个，整张脸红透，耳垂都要能滴出血来。他像叫人下了蛊，哆嗦着嘴唇颤巍巍开口，抖得像高热患者。

周九良确实很热，欲望火焰也不止烧他一个。但掌控节奏的人显然更有耐心，孟鹤堂手里握着身下人阴茎从上往下摸，力道微不足道却无法忽视，让人越发空虚焦急。他的欲望埋在周九良体内，是蛰伏的怪物。

周九良觉得背完这一堆花了他一个世纪。最后一处扩大亦即尿道舟状窝的名字念出口的一刻他几乎全身脱力。他气喘吁吁，看着孟鹤堂讨赏。

“行了吧？”周哥不松口，但周哥不知道自己的口气听起来有多奶多委屈。一击必杀，无人能敌。孟鹤堂整颗心大跳一下。

“可以了。”他收敛神色，温柔吻上男友眉峰。

身后欲望重新开始动作，孟鹤堂手掌覆上他前端，周九良无意识把手按在孟鹤堂手背。两人的手交叠在一处，与身前火热一同往极乐处攀登。一时间没人讲话，室内只听得见空调工作肉体碰撞与剧烈的喘息。

直到绚烂白光在眼前炸裂开来，两人维持紧紧拥抱姿势瘫在床上，四肢纠缠肌肤相亲，狭小单人床发出危险声响。周九良呼吸喷在孟鹤堂胸膛，他听得见对方心脏的有力跳动，或许还有热血奔流声音。

“孟鹤堂。”周九良把他名字在嘴里滚过，像含着话梅糖。

“嗯？”孟鹤堂哼了一声，手臂在他身后收紧。

“我以后再帮你复习我就是那个。”

“以后的事以后再说。”


End file.
